Display devices (e.g., computer displays, television displays, etc.) are often not in optimal operating conditions because: (i) the software of the display device is outdated; or (ii) the settings applied to the display device are in a sub-optimal configuration. Software of the display device includes, but is not limited to, the following: firmware; application software (e.g., a web browser, etc.); and system software (e.g., operating systems, device drivers, GPU drivers, etc.). Some display devices may include media processing (MP) devices. Settings applied to the display device include, but are not limited to, the following: settings for the display resolution, which indicates a range of input formats that the display device will accept and often includes formats greater than a grid size of a screen of the display device even though they have to be down-scaled to match the screen's parameters (e.g. accepting a 7680×4320 input on a display with a native 3840×2160 pixel array); settings affecting the frequency rate of consecutive images or frame rate (e.g. frame rate of 120 Hz or 120 frames per second); settings affecting optical resolution; settings affecting colorimetry; settings affecting brightness; settings affecting backlighting; settings affecting contrast; settings affecting color space; settings affecting balance; settings affecting processing units of the display device (e.g., DSPs, CPUs, GPUs, etc.); settings affecting display modes of the display device (e.g., cinema High Dynamic Range); settings affecting display transport or protocol interfaces (e.g., DisplayPort® mode, HDMI mode, etc.).
Modern day displays that are communicatively coupled to one or more external computing systems (e.g., data stores, servers, etc.) via a network can be configured to automatically download updates from these external system(s). Nevertheless, many users do not update the software because the automatic download and installation process might be time-intensive. This time-intensive process can affect the functioning of devices coupled to the display device. For example, media provided to a display device may not be presented properly on the display device because the display device has not been updated to include software that enables proper presentation of the media.
Another related problem that affects some modern day displays stems from the variety of display resolutions and frame rates (also known as display timings) that these displays can use to present media. Display resolutions include, but are not limited to, the following: (i) ultra high-definition resolution, such as 4K resolution, which may be based on the DCI 4K resolution standard or the UHD-1 standard (also known as the ultra-high-definition television (UHDTV) standard); and (ii) common high-definition resolutions, such as FHD or Full HD resolution, which is standardized to a resolution of 1920 pixels×1080 pixels in a 16:9 aspect ratio). In some scenarios, settings applied to such a display device may have to be adjusted before media provided to the display device can be presented properly in particular resolution on the display device.
In some situations, these settings cannot be adjusted without manual intervention and selection of proper display modes. Consequently, users do not adjust their settings, and as a result, the media might not be presented by the display device in its intended or optimal image quality as intended by the image or content creators.